


Strange

by slashyrogue



Series: Yours, Mine, Ours [3]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealous Venom, Kid Fic, M/M, Symbiote Sex, Terror is very inquisitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Terror is not your average symbiote and Venom is concerned.





	Strange

Terror began to mimic Eddie at eleven weeks. 

 

Slowly at first, as if testing the waters, and Eddie would see parts of himself everyday. An arm, leg, eyes, and even his voice. 

 

Venom was somewhat perplexed as to why their kid wasn’t trying to be more like him, often spending most nights attempting to teach Terror how to be a true symbiote.

 

No such luck. 

 

By twenty weeks went their baby had a fully formed human form. Terror seemed content as a human male in appearance though didn’t refer to itself as such. Blonde hair and jet black eyes were the only signs the young man in their place wasn’t a regular kid at all. 

 

Terror seemed to enjoy human things just like his papa did, especially television. 

 

And tater tots. 

 

Though at night Terror would revert back to its green glob form. 

 

Eddie loved his little green glob so much. 

 

Terror sat on the new couch Eddie had bought after they’d outgrown it, a disembodied green goo needed a comfortable resting place or so Venom said. Though really Eddie thought knew he just wanted the pull out footrests. 

 

“Terror you hungry?”

 

They smiled at Eddie, all black eyes and sharp teeth as the silver hair shook back and forth. 

 

“ **_No, Dad. We had many heads today_ ** .”

 

Terror had taken to going after strays now, though it would take the time to pick the sickly ones as per Eddie’s request. 

 

“Good kid, I’m—“

 

**Terror is a strange thing. Very strange.**

 

_ No our kid isn’t strange. _

 

**This is not how we should act. Not how we are supposed to be. It’s wrong.**

 

_ Well I’m not supposed to like having you tentacle fuck me every chance we get but that doesn’t make me wrong does it? _

 

Venom didn’t reply. 

 

Eddie wanted to rush into another spout of angry words but was saved when his phone rang. 

 

Anne. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh so now he finally answers me. You’ve dodged my calls for months now. If I knew where you lived I’d…”

 

Eddie ran a hand over his face and felt Venom heavy in the back of his mind sulking. 

 

“...really love for you to meet.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

She sighed. “I know we aren’t together anymore but I at least thought we might be friends. Did you not listen to me all?”

 

He sighed. “No, I really fucking wasn’t. What did you say?” 

 

“My friend Sasha just moved here for a new job and she doesn’t have many friends. I was thinking since you don’t either….” 

 

**You don’t need friends, Eddie.**

 

_ I know, love. I just…. _

 

“I have lots of friends, Annie. I mean there’s….” 

 

“Store clerks and uber drivers don’t count, Eddie.” 

 

He scoffed. “Look, I know you worry about me but I’m fine. Really.” 

 

“Since the whole Venom thing you’ve been….I mean I know things are different with Dan and I being together but I thought we were ok.” 

 

Terror looked up as Venom started to growl. 

 

“We’re fine, honey. It’s...yeah I’ll go to dinner,” he mumbled, just as Venom dug claws into his hand, “It’ll be...fun.” 

 

“Great! I’ll see you tonight!” 

 

Eddie set down his phone and yanked Venom’s hand off his as he yelled. 

 

“What the hell was that? I’m bleeding all over the place!” 

 

**You are ours! We are one! You do not neeed a SASHA!**

 

He held his hand as blood dripped down to the floor. “You gonna fix this shit or do I have to go to the ER?” 

 

Venom said nothing but the wound closed at once. 

 

Eddie sighed. “You know I…” 

 

He was knocked onto the bed from across the room as Terror morphed into his green form. The contact made Eddie seize up and he felt Venom do the same. 

 

**Terror NO! EDDIE IS OURS!**

 

**_We want to help. Dad and Papa are making noise that hurts._ **

 

Both of them had the same squirm of guilty feeling. 

 

_ We’re sorry, kid. Daddies fight sometimes.  _

 

**_We don’t like it._ **

 

Eddie felt Venom and Terror’s upset echo inside of him. 

 

“I’m sorry, kid. I really am.” 

 

Both of his symbiotes appeared out of Eddie’s sides and enveloped his shoulders in what could only be considered a hug. 

 

_ I love you, Venom. Honestly, dear. I love you so fucking much. No one could ever…. _

 

**Terror it is time for a hunt. Daddy needs some time with us.**

 

**_Can we eat them all?_ **

Eddie shivered as Venom’s black tendril headed down towards his cock. 

 

“Yeah, buddy. Eat ‘em all up.” 

 

As soon as Terror left them he morphed into the familiar human boy Eddie was so used to seeing. He ran to the door and stopped to turn with a smile. 

 

“ **_Enjoy your sexual intercourse_ ** !” 

 

Eddie choked as the door closed behind him. 

 

“What the fuck? 

 

**Terror is very perceptive for a fledgling. They are very unusual but...no longer too young.**

 

Eddie moaned as Venom pulled down his jeans, spreading out tendrils in every direction as his lower half was exposed. He gasped when Venom climbed over him, bending down to spread his tongue across Eddie’s erection. 

 

“Jesus, fuck,” Eddie gasped, “God, love...what you do to me.” 

 

**Can you feel how much we love you?**

 

Tears filled his eyes as Venom took him in deep, the tight warm suction of his razor teeth filled mouth heaven. 

 

“Oh shit, I….fuck it’s been too long. I need….” 

 

Venom’s curious touch curled around Eddie’s ass and teased between his cheeks. 

 

**We know what you need.**

 

He grew hoarse from how loud he got while Venom fucked him, deep thick hard thrusts that grew thicker the more Eddie shouted. He was lost in Venom’s embrace, his touch, and the totality of his love. 

 

When he came back down from his third orgasm Eddie could hardly keep his eyes open, lazily kissing love while they both basked in the afterglow. 

 

“That was…” 

 

**_Will we experience this with our host?_ **

 

Eddie yelped, pulling the blankets over his naked body as Venom slithered around to stare at Terror. 

 

Their little guy was in human form again, curious, and held in his hand a popsicle. 

 

“Where the hell did you come from?”    
  


**_Papa separated and created us. You were there, Dad._ **

 

Venom’s amusement made Eddie punch his shoulder. “I meant how long have you been there? And where did you get that popsicle?”    
  


Terror frowned. 

 

**_We arrived when the kissing began. The popsicle was from Mrs. Chen._ **

 

Venom spread out as Terror grew closer to them and the two of them fused bodies for a moment. He touched Terror’s hand and a string of pictures filled Eddie’s head. 

 

**Terror has been truthful.**

 

**_We can hear you_ **

 

Eddie laid back in bed and pulled on Venom’s arm. “It’s fine, love. He’s a good kid.” 

 

They parted from Terror who climbed up into the bed to stare at Eddie with severe curiosity. 

 

“What’s up, buddy?” 

 

**_“Did you enjoy your sexual intercourse? It seemed you did from the pictures in Papa’s head.”_ **

 

Eddie covered his face as he blushed. “Terror, it’s rude to look into that. Don’t do it again.” 

 

**_“But it’s a happy memory and you said we can share happy memories! Sexual inter---”_ **

 

“NO! NOT THAT!” 

 

He watched in horror as Terror’s human form melted into his green blob. Eddie reached for him and was slapped away as a tiny growl warned him off. 

 

“Sorry, it’s just---” 

 

Terror slithered off the bed and disappeared underneath. 

 

**Terror favors your attention over mine. You should yell at them more to stop the strangeness.**

 

_ Shut up.  _

 

Venom curled around him and Eddie felt his eyes grow heavy. It was early but his body was still feeling the aftereffects of the thorough fucking he’d gotten. 

 

He remembered the feel of being yelled at when he was a kid and his stomach twisted. 

 

“Some things are private,” he whispered, “That’s all.” 

 

Terror peered out from under the bed and Eddie yawned. 

 

“‘M not mad, kid. Just don’t do it again.” 

 

**“Don’t hide, Terror. You are stronger than that.”**

 

Terror slithered up onto their bed and settled right at Eddie’s shoulder. 

 

**_We are very sorry. Please teach us more about private when you wake._ **

 

Eddie patted Terror’s green sticky glob form. 

 

“Sure thing, kid. Sure thing.”    
  


**Pussy. We should yell at Terror more to get them to find a host.**

 

_ Shut up.  _

  
  
  



End file.
